


В понедельник наша служба не видна

by Squirry



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), Понедельник начинается в субботу - Стругацкие | Monday Begins on Saturday - A. & B. Strugatsky
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, Folklore, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Пиши, - шеф на секунду задумался, - "В связи со служебной командировкой за границу прошу выдать мне, Курякину Илье Николаевичу, во временное пользование нижеперечисленные экспонаты..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	В понедельник наша служба не видна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке "Шутка про то, что Илья не совсем человек, становится несмешной, когда обнаруживается, что он в родстве с славянской нечистью. Любимый двоюродный внук Бабы-Яги или Кощея".  
> Кроссовер с повестью Стругацких "Понедельник начинается в субботу"

>   
>  _Поэтому отправитесь вы, и я вас сразу предупреждаю, что это не простая прогулка, что это разведка, может быть, разведка боем. От вас потребуются выдержка, отвага и предельная осмотрительность. Лично я не наблюдаю в вас этих качеств, однако готов уступить рекомендации Федора Симеоновича. И во всяком случае, вы должны знать, что, скорее всего, вам придется действовать на территории врага – врага неумолимого, жестокого и ни перед чем не останавливающегося._  
> 

К.Х. Хунта ("Сказка о тройке" Стругацких)

\- Так, Курякин, ты мне эти глупости оставь. Что значит "бабушка дала"? - спорить с Олегом Ивановичем было делом бесполезным, и Илья только вздохнул, пережидая начальственный гнев. - Это тебе не пирожок с капустой, чтоб бабушка могла с собой в дорогу завернуть! Это экс-по-нат! Имеет свой инвентарный номер! И не у нас на балансе числится! Ей, между прочим, тоже за него отчитываться!  
На столе звякнул, задребезжал телефон. Шеф поднял массивную черную трубку, уронил свое обычное "на проводе". Выслушал собеседника, поблагодарил, коротко кивнул самому себе. И, уже опуская трубку на рычаг, снова вспомнил про Илью.  
\- Ладно, боец, не хмурься так. Поговорил я с кем надо, проведем бабушкин гостинец по всей форме. Пиши заявку, я завизирую. Садись, садись, - Олег Иванович кивнул на неудобный стул в углу кабинета, потом - на малахитовый чернильный прибор у себя на столе. Илья подтащил стул, но субординацию нарушать не стал: вынул из кармана собственную авторучку.  
\- Пиши, - шеф на секунду задумался, - "В связи со служебной командировкой за границу прошу выдать мне, Курякину Илье Николаевичу, во временное пользование нижеперечисленные экспонаты Соловецкого музея НИИЧАВО АН СССР: первое. Цифрами, Курякин, цифрами пиши! Кепка-невидимка, действующая модель, инвентарный номер одиннадцать-двадцать три... цифрами, Курякин! Второе. Ботинки-скороходы гравигенные, действующая модель сорок шес... Ага, верно, цифрами! Сорок шестого размера. Ох, и здоров же ты, Курякин... Илья-Муромец ты наш. Третье. Пистолет-кладенец Тульского оружейного завода... ну и что, что ржавый? Почистишь, не маленький. Что значит "Вальтер" лучше?" Я уже договорился. Бери, раз дают. Написал? Давай сюда, визу поставлю.  
И Олег Иванович размашисто черкнул наискосок в верхнем углу:  
"В НИИЧАВО АН СССР. Выдать. О.И. Кащеев.  
\- Иди, в канцелярию отнеси.  
Илья уже выходил, когда шеф окликнул его:  
\- Подожди, вот еще от меня... гостинец.  
Олег Иванович открыл сейф. Илья вытянул шею: по слухам, именно там шеф хранил ларец, допуск к содержимому которого был лишь у него самого, да еще когда-то - у того, чей бронзовый бюст стоял сейчас на шкафу.  
Илья ждал, что из сейфа появится сейчас как минимум ковер-самолет (он бы не отказался: в обычных самолетах вечно некуда было девать ноги) или скатерть-самобранка (тоже не худший вариант).  
Но Олег Иванович вытащил небольшой прибор, смутно напоминавший нож для чистки картофеля.  
\- Вот, держи. Последнее слово техники, у американцев такого нет.  
\- Что это? - не удержался от вопроса Илья.  
\- Углекислотный лазер.


End file.
